


Like a Queen

by AmyriadfthINGs



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Day 2019, Gen, Humor, Monologue, Prompt Fill, Weapons, prompt hour 12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-30 01:29:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19031962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyriadfthINGs/pseuds/AmyriadfthINGs
Summary: Chop-chop, bitch.





	Like a Queen

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt hr 12: Ditzy

“Not to be the uber-cynical bitch queen we both now I love to play, Josh, but I won´t do ditzy to get us out of another fucking war, you hear? I don´t trust those Northerners with my least favorite strap-on. Just bring me my axes. I feel like shit. Probs PMSing like a queen. The ambassador´s on her fucking way right now, and if I´m letting a bitch walk over me again like goddamn last time when you advised me to play nice -- you know what, I don´t know where I was going with this. My axes. Chop-chop.”


End file.
